The Unexpected
by SpyKid18
Summary: Rory unexpectedly runs into Logan while on Spring Break.  Set in "Girls in Bikinis, Boys Doin' the Twist" ROGAN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New Story! So, this is set in the Spring Break trip in Season 4. This may or may not be a one-shot.**

The Unexpected

** Spring Break.**

Those two words had been enough to make Rory break into a fit of nervous hives as spring break represented everything trendy and social that had always seemed to slip past someone like her but lounging on a pool chair watching a rather intense game of beach volleyball, she felt she was right where she belonged. Paris was beside her and was applying another thick layer of sun block.

"Do you want some?" Paris asked, all business as she smoothed a large dollop into her leg.

"I'm good," Rory said, uncrossing her ankles as she shifted in her seat. "I think I'd like to get a little color."

Paris sniffed in disapproval and told her, "A little color means possible melanoma."

Crisply she replied, "Thanks Paris, I will keep that in mind."

"Ignore her," Janet said from above them, stretching out her legs. "Not everyone wants to be a ghost, Paris."

Paris scowled. "Can it, workout Barbie."

Just as Janet was about to extol a catty response someone's volleyball rolled over into their area and a hush fell over the three girls as a tanned blonde padded over and said, "Sorry about that, my friend has terrible aim."

"You're right," Janet said, stooping down to pick up the ball. "He missed her."

"Excuse me?" the boy said.

"She means me," Paris griped from her chair. "That was Janet's attempt at a joke. The ball missed me. Ha ha Janet, your comic skills are just astounding. You should do stand up, try your hand at a show on Comedy Central."

Janet glared down at her and the blonde said, "Um, I'll take my ball now if you don't mind."

A brunette boy ran up from the volleyball net and said, "Huntz, what's going on here?"

"Huntz?" Paris asked, her nose catching the whiff of newspaper royalty. "Does that stand for Huntzberger?"

The boy nodded and Paris immediately asked, "Is your father here?"

"I should hope not," the brunette said. His gaze fell on Rory and her one piece and he asked, "Did you step off of the Mayflower or something?"

"Colin, where are your manners?" the blonde Huntzberger said. He looked down at Rory and said, "Actually, he has a bit of a point. You look like you have a nice figure. Why cover it?"

Rory looked up at him, completely speechless and he grinned and said, "I'm Logan."

"Mayflower," Colin enunciated next to him. "It'll be immoveable. Next one, Huntz."

"Charming," Paris sniped from her chair. "Do you always speak with such an air of douchebaggery?"

Colin screwed his face up and placed a hand over his heart. "Ouch, I'm wounded."

"Just ignore her," Janet said. "I usually do."

"We didn't mean to impose on your weekend," Logan said graciously. "We'll just take our ball and leave."

As the two walked back to the net Paris called out, "Yeah, you do that!"

"This is why you are single," Janet said before setting off on a jog. Paris crossed her arms over her chest irritably and said, "Little does she know just how _not_ single I am. I'm with a man more mature than she could ever dream of."

"Is my suit really that bad?" Rory asked, not wanting to get into any conversation involving Asher. Paris's eyes flitted over to her pale blue one piece and she said, "The mayflower reference was historically inaccurate but he had a point."

GG-GG-GG-GG-GG

Rory and Paris were discovered by Madeline and Louise and the former two girls listened in hushed awe as Madeline and Louise described their schedule regarding Spring Break. For two girls who had never shown much discipline their schedule was remarkably strict. Rory could hardly believe it when they hopped up from their seats and announced they were going to get their sleep in before heading to the parties.

"If only they put this much effort into things that mattered," Rory murmured. "They could really achieve something."

"Wishful thinking, Gilmore. So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Party, maybe? That feels like the right thing to do, right?"

Paris shrugged. "Maybe that guy you've been making eyes at will be there."

"I was not making eyes at him," Rory argued.

"What's his name?" Paris asked. "I saw you two talking over by the bar."

"I went to get water," Rory defended, as if it changed anything. "And his name is Sean."

"He doesn't look like a Sean."

"What does that mean?"

Paris shrugged. "It means he doesn't look like a Sean. So, party tonight? I'm sure Madeline and Louise know about something."

"Yes, let's do that then."

"Party?"

Rory took a deep breath. "Yes, we, Rory Gilmore and Paris Gellar, are going to party."

GG-GG-GG-GG-GG

The first night, with all the intentions in the world to put themselves out there and really _experience_ Spring Break, Rory and Paris stayed locked in their rooms with videos. The next night, however, they forced themselves to go out. They stood in what Madeline and Louise told them was the club of the night and felt acutely out of place.

_"Why is every single person in this place having a better time than us?"_

_ "I don't think that they are."_

_ "Look around. Every single person in this place is having a better time than we are. Why? I mean, we've been doing everything that everyone else has been doing. We're here, in the hot place."_

"Paris-"

_"We're not trying hard enough."_

_ "Well, what else do you suggest we do?"_ Rory did not know what to expect as an answer but the last thing she suspected was Paris' lips suddenly on her own. Rory pushed Paris away and dragged a hand over her lips. She felt her stomach convulsing as she tried to process what had just happened and when that was not possible she thought that perhaps it was a blessing in disguise. As Paris dogged her with questions about how her kissing was Rory fled from the scene, thinking that her lips would never, ever be clean now.

_"Hey, where you going?"_ a voice asked. She turned and saw Sean there, smiling at her in a way that made her stomach do little flips.

_"Um, outside."_

_ "Can I come with you?"_

Rory bit back a smile and began to respond when he said, "_Maybe your girlfriend wants to come, too."_

Alarms went off in her mind as she mumbled, "_My girlfriend?"_

_ "I gotta tell you-that was some kiss."_

_ "Oh my God!"_ she hissed, stomping her foot on the ground as she turned on her heel. She felt his hand close on her arm as he pulled her back and said, "Come on now. We all know why you did that."

"I didn't do anything," Rory snapped, pulling her arm from his grasp. "And you are sick! Absolutely-"

"Is there a problem here?"

Rory turned and found Logan beside her. Sean was looking at him with an affected look and replied, "No, there's no problem."

"Good," Logan said, slinging an arm around Rory's waist. She didn't flinch, which surprised her, but did feel her eyes bug out as he said, "Sorry I'm late, hon. Colin found the liquor and you know how that is."

"Yeah," Rory said, jumping a bit when his hand grazed her butt for a quick pat. Logan grinned and said, "Well, let's go inside. They'll be wondering where you went and where the hell I am."

"You gonna go back to your friend?" Sean asked hopefully. Logan shot him a look and said, "Give up, man."

With his hand still firmly on her waist Logan lead them back into the club. The moment the door closed behind them Rory shoved him from her and asked, "What was that?"

"What? I saved you from that creeper."

"You slapped my butt!" she accused. "And you sounded like a misogynist! All of that _hon_ stuff? Blatant sexism!"

"You are ridiculous," he said with feigned exasperation. "I took you out of a potentially dangerous situation and all you do is attack me."

"You deserve it."

"Rory, there you are!" Paris said as Rory walked back in, grabbing her arm. "Look, I'm sorry. That was out of line." She looked at Logan. "Where'd you pick up blondie?"

"Outside," Logan filled in. "I saved her from beating up some guy."

"Chachi?"

"He really didn't look like a Chachi," Logan said. Rory rolled her eyes and said, "His name was Sean and he was disgusting."

"What happened?"

Rory felt uncomfortable as she said, "He saw our kiss."

"Hold on," Logan said. "You two kissed?"

"Don't even say it," Rory warned, her eyes shooting daggers up at him.

Logan for once looked positively innocent as he said, "I was gonna say you were a brave woman." He looked at Paris. "No offense, of course."

"None taken," Paris tossed off. "So, Rory, it worked?"

Rory was disgusted that it did, in fact, work and nodded her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Men are pigs."

"Right here," Logan reminded her, pointing at his clearly masculine features. "And don't forget that I saved you from him."

"Alright, alright," Rory acquiesced. "Thank you for saving me."

"We can't believe it!" Madeline exclaimed, appearing beside Paris. Moments later Louise was at Rory's side and she said, "You two were amazing! Even the twins were impressed. They left, by the way. Means we get to stay." Madeline grinned and piped in, "Added bonus!"

Louise's eyes flitted over to Logan and her hip jutted out seductively as she purred, "And who is this?"

"I'm Logan Huntzberger," he said. "And according to Rory over here, I am a pig."

"You don't look like a pig to me," Louise said with a small grin, moving closer. "Wanna dance?"

He shrugged and followed her to the dance floor. Madeline pouted beside Paris. "She always gets the good ones."

Madeline bustled off to find herself a boy while Paris sat down at a table, beckoning Rory to follow her. She sat down opposite Paris and crossed her legs daintily. The short skirt of her dress rose up higher and upon an overt glance from an overly drunk lifeguard (he was still wearing the orange shorts) she uncrossed her legs and self consciously placed her hands on top of them.

"So," Rory began. "This is what Spring Break is."

"Yup." Paris sounded as morose as Rory had. "You having fun?"

"I guess," Rory said, nodding her head noncommittally. "I got a tan."

"Make sure to check for any irregular moles when we get back," Paris advised.

Rory nodded and retorted, "Will do."

The music pulsated around her, the speakers so loud that she swore she felt the beat in her chest. Even her toes thrummed with the incessant beat and she understood then why people drank at clubs. It stopped the pounding and sitting at the table alone with Paris who was going on again about melanoma and skin grafts, she wanted nothing more than to stop the pounding.

"I'm going to get a drink," she yelled over the music, getting up and heading toward the bar. She ordered something that sounded fruity and as she went to pay a voice behind her said, "I've got it."

The voice belonged to Logan and as he reached over her shoulder to hand the bartender money he said, "Dance with me?"

"What about my drink?"

He took it from the bartender and put it in her hand. "Take it with you."

They walked over to the dance floor and she asked, "What happened to Louise?"

"Who?"

"The girl you were dancing with."

"Oh, um, I kind of lost her."

Rory didn't understand and he further explained, "I escaped. I don't like girls who are on the prowl."

"How do you know I'm not?" she asked. His arms wound around her waist and brought her closer. His sober eyes gazed into her own and then he replied, "You're definitely not. Especially wearing what you're wearing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she huffed, wanting to hit him but not risking spilling her drink. His eyebrows rose in a yielding fashion as he told her, "It was meant as a compliment, Rory. It's refreshing to see some fabric."

"Uh huh," she replied, not convinced.

"I like having a bit left to the imagination." He paused. "It makes the after part that much better."

She began to twist from his arms as he laughed and told her, "I'm just kidding. Really, it was a joke."

"You need better material," she pouted.

"I'll work on it."

She took a sip from her drink, ignoring the smile on his face bearing down on her. She was pissed still, but the corners of her mouth threatened to pull into a mirrored grin nonetheless. His arm loosened around her waist and he asked, "So, where are you from?"

"Yale," she answered.

"No way."

She looked up at him. "Yes, way, I go to Yale."

"So do I," he told her. "I can't believe I've never seen you before."

"Big campus," she answered.

"So, what do you do there? Beside study and kiss other girls, of course." She gave him a warning look and he laughed. "Sorry, I will not bring it up again. I'm serious, though, what do you do?"

"I write for the Yale Daily News," she told him.

"Really? If I would've known that I would have started writing for it like my dad wants a long time ago."

"I'm not that much of an incentive," Rory told him, suddenly feeling bashful. "Besides, I'm usually too busy there to actually talk to people. I'm doing the journalist thing, you know. Making calls. Writing ledes. Getting scoops."

"I get the picture," he said as she goes on to make another example. "I was born into the business, you know?"

"I'm hogging you," Rory said out of the blue, noticing a few girls looking up Logan and then narrowing their eyes at her. "I think others want a chance."

"Do you want to go? You shouldn't let others dictate your actions, Ace."

"Ace?"

He grinned. "Ace reporter, you know? You did tell me you were getting scoops, after all. And with a face like yours, I bet you're very good."

"I'm decent," she admitted. "But, I should probably check on Paris. I left her alone."

"Fine, I'll come with you."

She felt as if she was forcing him and immediately launched into, "Oh, you don't have to. I-"

"Ace, just walk."

She smiled slightly and led him over to Paris' table. The latter looked up as they approached and then addressed Rory solely as she said, "I called him. I called him, and I am completely sober. What is wrong with me?"

Rory saw that her friend was legitimately distressed and sat down, giving Logan a look that told him to follow suit. He reacted appropriately, sitting down and keeping his mouth shut. "What happened, Paris?"

"I felt kind of lonely, watching everyone together. And then you went off with Huntzberger heir over here and I just wanted to hear his voice. That's it. I wanted to hear him say my name."

"And?"

"Someone else answered. A girl. She sounded about my age, maybe a little older. She had a smoky voice, like Kathleen Turner?" Rory nodded. "Oh god, he already replaced me."

Paris looked about one step away from a complete disaster, which would be bad in a normal situation, not to mention a bustling club. Rory leaned forward and laid a hand over Paris's as she suggested, "Maybe it was his daughter?"

Logan made a face at this but hid it well. Paris shook her head obstinately. "No, why would his daughter be answering his cell phone? Besides, he divorced his wife so his kids wouldn't be with him at this time of night. He replaced me, Rory. That is the only explanation."

"Paris-"

"Janet was right. I am alone! I am completely alone. Even here, in a club filled with hundreds of people I am alone. Do you know all the time you were away not one person came over here? Not one drunken, leering guy has come over!"

Rory saw Logan stand up and felt guilty as her mind immediately demanded as to where he was going. It shouldn't matter. They had only just met and Paris was practically in pieces in front of her.

"Paris, it'll be okay," she said levelly.

"I need a drink," she replied.

"No, I, uh, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Everyone else is drunk!" she argued.

"I'm not."

"Well, that's because you're Rory Gilmore. Look, if he can have some Kathleen Turner whore with him tonight then I can get drunk!"

"Paris-"

"My eyes!" A man exclaimed behind her. He stumbled forward and Rory recognized him as one of Logan's friends. She looked Paris, who the drunken man was gazing at quite intently, and saw that she did not place him. "My eyes are burning at the sight of such beauty!"

"Excuse me?" Paris spat.

"Dearest, beautiful woman, I must share this dance with you."

Paris looked at Rory as if to say "who the hell is this" but Rory cut her off before she could say something snarky and told her, "Go, Paris!"

"Seriously? I'm not that desperate."

"His eyes are burning at your beauty," Rory reminded her with a grin. "Give him a chance."

Paris hesitated for a moment and then sighed, "Fine, expect me back in five."

Rory grinned as Paris left the table on the drunk Australian's arm. Moments later Logan took her vacated seat and she gave him a knowing grin. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"I know. Finn was up for it, though. I expect full disclosure now, of course."

"Ah, so that's why you helped."

"She looked down," he said in defense for his action. "I heard the possible mistress could be a daughter? How old is this guy."

"Old," Rory answered, wanting to protect her friend.

"Where'd they meet?"

She hesitated but then told him, "He's a professor."

"No way," he breathed out. "Did she at least do it for an A?"

"No," Rory told him, shooting him a warning glance. "And I'm not telling you anymore."

"Fine."

They were silent for a moment until she said, "That still was pretty nice of you, though."

"I can be nice when I want to be."

Rory glanced over Logan's shoulder at Paris and Finn, surprised to see Paris actually smiling. "They seem to be having fun."

"Finn is entertaining." His face changed and she looked at him oddly. "What is it?"

"Your friend is returning," he explained. "Mind if I make a run for it?"

She found that she did, in fact, mind. She was enjoying their conversation but nodded anyway. He rose from the table and gave her a little smile before disappearing into the crowd.

"Was that Logan?" Louise demanded.

"Nope," Rory lied. "Just some guy."

"You sure?" Rory nodded. "Well, he has to be here somewhere. Come on, Madeline, let's keep looking."

Rory laughed lightly as she watched the two girls go off. She wondered if they would find him. Part of her hoped they wouldn't and another did just so she would be able to see him again. The song changed and she glanced at the floor and gathered that Paris was nowhere near leaving Finn. The drunken Australian seemed to have charmed the uptight blonde but Rory was glad to see her smiling again.

Figuring Paris was in able hands she headed out of the club to catch some fresh air. As she left she saw Louise and Madeline sidle up to new men, Logan clearly forgotten. She stood outside of the club, finding that it was surprisingly chilly. She pulled her arms tight around herself and felt her phone dig into her side. She wasn't drunk but felt the pull of night urging her to pull out her phone. She hesitated but then pulled it from her pocket. She scrolled down the numbers, pausing on _Dean._

"Don't do it," a voice said clearly behind her. She turned and found Logan there, giving her a smile. "And we meet again. Any guys that I have to scare off this time? Well, besides the one you were about to call."

"I'm not calling anyone."

"That's what they all say."

She grinned despite herself and told him, "You got to me before I could."

"And I'm very glad that I did. Late night phone calls very rarely look good in the morning. Let me guess, ex?" She nodded. "Well, he isn't worth your time."

"How do you know?"

"Because he isn't with you anymore," he pointed out. "Any guy would have to be an idiot to pass you up. Therefore, not worth your time."

"Well, I didn't call him."

"Wise move, Ace. So, you want to go for a walk or sulk at the door? I can only join you for the first because my _Breakfast Club_ face was never very good."

She grinned. "A walk is fine."

They chatted amicably as they walked around the town. They passed an ice cream stand which regrettably was not serving ice cream and both of them mildly poked fun at the drunkards stumbling around them. At one point a drunken girl tried to use her charms on Logan and he put his arm around Rory's waist and whispered, "Your turn, Ace."

She wasn't very good at playing girlfriend but it was enough to make the other girl retreat. Afterward he dropped his arm from her waist and they went on as if nothing happened.

They ended up at the beach, both of their toes digging into the sand as they watched the waves roll in and out. She glanced over at him, admiring his strong profile for a moment before turning away quickly. He had caught her looking, though, and asked with a grin, "What?"

"Nothing," she told him. "I-" she stopped suddenly when she felt something brush her foot. Jumping abruptly she cried out, moving backward as Logan laughed beside her. In the throes of fear she had launched herself at Logan who now had his arms wrapped around her waist. There where she had been sitting moments before was a rather large crab that trotted lazily across the sand.

"Relax, Ace, it's just a crab."

She realized how silly she had acted and instinctively turned in toward him so that he couldn't see her face. Her cheeks burned red. She felt his hands slide up her back, following the round of her shoulders and then finally resting at the base of her neck. She pulled away from his chest just enough to see his face and inhaled sharply as she saw his face move toward hers.

Her eyes closed as his mouth pressed against hers. His lips were gentle moving against hers, not at all urgent like the other men she had kissed in her. He kissed as if they had all the time in the world. Standing on the beach, it felt like they did.

GG-GG-GG-GG-GG

Rory had never seen the sun rise. Gilmores did not wake up before ten unless a very loud alarm clock was on hand and she had _definitely_ never seen the sunrise in the reflection of the ocean. Nor had she seen it lying in the arms of a boy she had just met.

"I can't believe I'm up for this," she told him.

"I can't believe I am and I'm sober." She turned up her face toward him to say something and he kissed her softly. Her eyes were wide when his lips left hers and he chuckled. "Don't look so surprised, Ace. We have been at it for a couple hours now."

"No we haven't," she told him, slapping his arm lightly. "We were talking for most of it, remember?"

He grinned and nodded. They had, in fact, talked more than they had made out. One more thing that he could hardly believe. Another? He actually enjoyed the talking part.

"I wonder where Paris is," Rory mused, feeling the first edge of nerves. To be honest, she hadn't thought of her friend for most of the early, early morning. As if on cue, she heard an Australian drawl, "Logan, mate, who did you hook?"

Logan sat up, his arm dropping to Rory's waist and said, "I can ask you the same thing, Finn." Paris shifted awkwardly next to him and said, "Nothing happened."

"Of course not," Logan answered.

The both sat beside Logan and Rory and together they all watched the tide pull waves in and out. Logan held Rory's hand on his lap and she regrettably thought of how it was their last day. Their last day in paradise, so to speak. She wondered how things would change once they returned to Yale.

GG-GG-GG-GG-GG

"We can wait another five minutes," Paris said. The rest of Rory's car shifted irritably as she stood in front of her room, waiting for any sign of Logan. Dread had begun to settle in the pit of her stomach as the possible reality that she was just a Spring Break fling surfaced. She wanted to believe in him. She wanted to believe that what had happened was not just a fluke. But Rory rarely went by feeling; she relied on cold hard facts. Waiting by herself for him to show, the facts were telling her that he would not come.

"No, let's go," she said, picking up her bag and walking to the car. Paris saw the way her friend's face had fallen and asked, "Are you sure? I mean, five minutes isn't too-"

Rory cut her off with, "I'm sure, Paris. Look, he's not coming."

Paris gave her a pitying look as she climbed in next to Janet and stared morosely out the window. As they drove off, Rory didn't know what was worse. The fact that she had been stood up or the fact that she still hoped he would show.

GG-GG-GG-GG-GG

It was another day at the Yale Daily News. Another day of Paris bickering with Doyle. Another day of chiseling out ledes until they met her editor's sharp scrutiny. Just another day at the Yale Daily News until Logan Huntzberger walked in and everything changed. She looked at her computer in panic, reminding herself to breath. He didn't approach her, instead walking over to Doyle and striking up a conversation.

"Logan Huntzberger," Doyle said. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I'm here to write," she heard Logan say. "It's about time I got here, right?"

"I would say so. Go take the desk next to Gilmore."

She wanted to run as Logan headed toward her with a far too smug grin on his face. He stopped in front of her desk and she felt dizzy as his aftershave filled her nostrils. "Hey Ace."

"Hiya!" Immediately she cursed herself for making such an inane greeting. What did it even mean? Why had she said it with a maniacal grin that made even Logan look a little uncomfortable?

"Um, so about Spring Break-"

"We can forget about it," she said immediately, giving him what she hoped was an aloof grin. "Water under the bridge."

"Oh, well, if that's what you want. I just wanted to explain why I didn't come to your room. I got held up with Colin. He went a little too crazy and ended up with someone with a bit of surprise in the morning."

"Is he okay?"

"He will be once he gets over the emotional scarring of waking up beside a drag queen."

She chuckled despite her generally low spirits and thought then of what a relief it was to do so. Logan smiled down at her. "Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I didn't purposely leave you there. I wanted to go. There were just, well, pressing matters."

"Okay."

"Well, I guess I'll set up my desk."

She nodded.

"Coffee after this, maybe? You can clue me in to all the innerworkings here." She smiled a bit and told him, "It's just a college newsroom, Logan."

"Still, I think your expertise could be useful."

He was giving her a smile that gave her terrible butterflies and she tried to keep her voice steady as she answered, "Alright, coffee would be fine. I just need to finish this copy."

"Sure, take your time."

He settled into the desk beside her and she pretended to type, knowing full well that she would get absolutely nothing done.

**A/N: So, I have not decided whether or not I will expand this. If you want more, please let me know :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful feedback! I'm glad to see there are still Rogan fans out there :-D I hope you enjoy this!**

Just a Casual Thing

It began with coffee. As they chatted in the local café, coffee stretched to dinner and then he was walking her back to her dorm, making some remark that he didn't want to keep her out too late.

"Paris will be checking up on me," Rory told him with a sheepish grin. "Sometimes I fall asleep in the stacks so she calls to make sure I don't get locked in the library."

"Are you serious?"

"I wish I wasn't," she answered.

"So, you're a studier."

"I'm at Yale," she said, clearly feeling that sufficed for an answer. He chuckled, clearly inferring that it wasn't, and said, "That means nothing, Ace."

"This is a highly respected institution. It's only fair that I give it the time it deserves."

"Most people go here and probably give it about half the time that you do. Most of them graduate, too."

"It is a privilege to be here," Rory said, shaking her head. "I want to make the most of it."

Logan stared down at her and wondered how in the world he got mixed up with such a straight-laced girl. After a few moments of silence she looked up at him expectantly and the blue glow of her eyes answered his question for him. He reached down for her hand and felt a warmth settle over him as his fingers intermingled with hers. Something akin to disappointment then settled when she unexpectedly pulled away.

"Logan," she said softly.

"What? Did I do something?"

She hesitated for a moment and then pulled him over to a bench. As they sat he mumbled, "I thought you had to get back."

"This will only take a minute," she said. "I think we should take it slow."

He gaped at her. "Holding hands was too fast?"

"I mean before jumping into anything. Logan, we just met."

"And made out on a beach," he reminded her. He watched her cheeks turn scarlet as she said, "I'm not usually like that."

"You should be."

"Logan," she sighed, irritated by the light tone of his voice. "I'm not kidding around here."

"I know," Logan said, his tone now matching hers. "What I don't understand is why you are making this so complicated."

"Because I'm me," she answered simply. "And unfortunately with my upbringing complicated is a given."

"Fine, then what do you want?"

"To be friends."

"We are friends," he said. "I want to be more. And judging from the angle of your body and how your hands are firmly planted on your lap, I would say that you do, too."

"Logan-"

"This doesn't have to be complicated. I'm very good at uncomplicated." His hands grabbed at hers and she didn't protest when his thumb rubbed against her palm.

"I just don't want to rush into anything."

"We can go slow," he told her. "We will go slow, and be uncomplicated. And we will do it together."

She kept her eyes planted firmly on her lap as she said, "I heard all these girls are after you."

"Ace-"

"And there's a line."

"Then just cut it." Her eyes widened and she blurted out, "There really is a line?"

"Ace-"

"Oh my gosh. I don't want to cut the line! There are repercussions for cutting the line. Or so I've heard, and-"

He cut her off properly with his lips on hers. Her mouth opened easily beneath his and he gently touched her cheek with his fingertips. After a moment he pulled away and said, "You have officially cut the line, Ace. Deal with it."

"Oh my," she said, her hand drifting to her lips. "I just did, didn't I?"

"We'll go slow, I promise. We won't rush into anything."

"I mean it," she told him, her hands firmly held by his. "Right now, I think we should just keep this casual."

Those were the words that every guy wanted to hear but having them come from her lips made him want to reject them. He didn't want casual. Not with her. She was special and the thought of anyone else being _casual_ with her made him want to drink several beers. He could see that she would not be moved, though. It was a stubbornness that had taken him by surprise but he accepted it.

"Okay," he said. "We will keep it casual."

Rory seemed content and stood up. "We should head back. My phone has been buzzing like crazy."

"You put your phone on silent?" She nodded. "You planned this talk pretty extensively didn't you?"

"I jotted down a few talking points."

"You didn't," he said with a grin. She didn't respond but reached for his hand. Together they walked back to her dorm.

ROGAN-ROGAN-ROGAN

Rory pulled her car up in front of her house and turned off the ignition. She climbed out and opened the back door to take her laundry out. The bag was filled to the brim from her vacation and she struggled to get it out of the car. She thought idly that she should have brought Logan along for the heavy lifting but them remembered that she hadn't told her mother anything about the new blonde in her life. Taking him along to carry her laundry may look a bit suspect. She dragged the laundry to the door and after opening it kicked it further open with her foot.

"Is that my jet-setting daughter?" Lorelai called from the kitchen.

"Yes," Rory said, her voice strained from the exertion of carrying the damned laundry. "And I come with dirty clothes."

"And you expect me to do what with those?"

Rory got into the kitchen and dropped the bag. "Absolutely nothing."

Lorelai grinned, "Good girl. Come give Mommy a kiss!" She turned her cheek expectantly toward her daughter. Rory gave her a quick peck and said, "I can't stay long."

"Well, sit down for now." Lorelai swatted her hand toward the empty chair. "I want to hear all about your trip. How was it? How many times did you vomit? How many times did Paris yell at your vomiting?"

"It was a good time," Rory said vaguely.

"So you had fun?"

Rory thought of Logan and grinned. 'Yeah, I actually did."

Lorelai eyed her daughter carefully and asked, "Who did you meet?"

"What?"

"You have that tone to your voice. It's that _I met someone with a cute butt_ tone."

Rory pressed her lips into a small grin and admitted, "I met a guy."

"Ooooh, what's his name?"

"Logan."

"Nice butt?"

Rory thought for a moment and then said, "Not terrible."

"Are we talking George Clooney or Richard Gere in _Pretty Women_?"

"Mom," Rory chided with a grin. "I am not rating his butt like that. It is perfectly fine."

"So, you like him?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I do. But we're keeping it casual."

Lorelai looked at her strangely. "Casual? Whose idea was that?"

"Mine," Rory said quickly. "I feel like things with Jess just ended and I don't want to dive right into another relationship. Casual is good for now."

"Did you guys talk about what that exactly means?"

"A little," she said. She hoped Lorelai couldn't hear the blatant lie. They, in fact, had not touched on the subject once since he agreed to her request of a casual relationship. Instead they had joked, held hands, and kissed against the wall of her dorm. Specifying the specifics of their relationship seemed relatively unimportant at the time.

"Well, I'm happy for you. You're happy, babe, right?"

Rory nodded. Just the thought of Logan made her all jittery inside. She would definitely say that she was happy. Lorelai smiled back, seemingly content for the moment. "Well, good. Now go do that laundry. Coffee will be waiting for you."

"So, meet at Luke's afterwards?"

"You know me too well! Try to act all homesick when you walk in. Talk about how you missed us all. Maybe Luke'll throw in a free donut!"

Rory grinned. "I will do my best."

ROGAN-ROGAN-ROGAN

Rory was walking back to her dorm, free donut in hand, when she saw them. They were walking across the street, laughing about some thing or other. She was walking at a comfortable distance from him, one that clearly showed familiarity. He slung an arm around the girl's shoulders and the distance closed between them.

She would have watched them longer but they disappeared around a corner. She stopped in front of her dorm, sitting down on a bench. It was similar to the one her and Logan had sat on. The bench where they had decided to be casual. The bench where she had brought this on herself.

He had seemed invested, though. He had not wanted casual. He had wanted something more, yet there he was clearly enjoying the perks of their casual relationship. She wanted to be angry but instead felt pathetic. He was out courting some long-legged blonde while she was moping outside of her dorm with a large bag of unfolded laundry.

After she collected herself, and her thoughts, she rose from the bench and made her way into the dorm. She took the elevator to her floor and headed over to her room. In the living room she dropped her laundry, quickly fielding the usual questions from Paris. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"I will not be upset," she whispered, repeating the phrase over and over until the words came out as easily as a breath. "I will not be upset."

Despite her best efforts, she went to bed grinding her teeth.

**A/N: Feel free to throw things at your screen. I was tempted to while re-reading this, lol. This may not be what it seems. Or it could be. Let me know what YOU think below! All you have to do is click that button :-D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! So, a little heads-up about this chapter. I messed with time a bit and made Rory's date from "The Fundamental Things Apply" occur after Spring Break. Yes, I do realize that in actuality this date occured WAY before Spring Break but I believe it fits. So, I hope you enjoy it! Italicized dialogue is directly from the show. The rest is mine.**

Fair Play

She didn't answer his phone calls. It wasn't her acting out from what she had seen nor was it her way of getting back at him. They were in a casual relationship so whatever she had seen (and she still did not know _exactly_ what she had seen) was really nothing to consider. She had been busy. It was really as simple as that. She had been preoccupied each time he had called. She didn't particularly like texting which explained his unanswered text messages. And the times she had changed course when seeing him on campus were completely innocent.

Unfortunately, she could not think of any innocent things to preoccupy herself with when he showed up at her door. He gave her a wide smile and asked, "Any company or can I come in?"

"Of course," she mumbled, stepping to the side to let him in. He walked past her and offered as an aside, "So, did you lose your phone or something?"

"No."

When he turned to her again she saw the strain on his face. "Ace, what's going on? I've been calling you day and night, sending you texts. You haven't answered anything."

"I've been busy."

"And I know you've been avoiding me," he continued. "I saw you over by Damen and after we made eye contact you veered immediately to your right. Nearly took out someone."

"I haven't been avoiding you, Logan. I just have had a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

She didn't answer for a moment. He would be the prime person to discuss what was on her mind because he, in fact, was the nuisance that was keeping her from doing anything productive. And careening into unassuming people on campus. She didn't want to, though. She didn't want to ask him questions because she was afraid of the answers. Secretly she was hoping that blonde had only been a friend. Perhaps a sister, she knew that Logan had a sister named Honor. She had seen the pictures of them in his dorm room. But she had also seen the girl's face and knew that she bore no resemblance to Logan's sister. The more she rationalized his actions the more she worried.

"I don't want to talk about anything," Rory told him. "Um, so, did you just come to see if my phone imploded?"

He chuckled, his face still showing some discomfort. "I wanted to see you."

"Well, here I am," Rory said a bit awkwardly.

"Do you want to grab coffee or something? Maybe grab some food for lunch?"

"I'm really busy," Rory told him. "Maybe another time?"

"Yeah, um, sure. Another time." He stepped forward and kissed her softly. He placed his hand on her cheek and asked, "We're okay, right?"

She could feel the back of her eyes burning but she nodded. "Yeah, Logan, we're fine."

ROGAN-ROGAN-ROGAN

Rory left her Lit class, seriously reconsidering her love of Hemingway. She was all for scholastic debate but that Rachel girl took it to a new level. She scoffed more than Paris throughout their debate. And that is not an achievement to be proud of.

She fell in place beside Trevor, a friend from her class, and when he saw her beside him he grinned down at her and struck up a conversation.

_"So, what are you up to this weekend?"_ he asked.

She shrugged and told him, _"Oh, studying. Sleep, hopefully. A rarity in my dorm room."_

He chuckled. _"Yeah? You eat?"_

_"Habitually."_

_"Ever been to Pancia di Lucca? I hear it's good."_

_ "Uh, no, I haven't,"_ Rory said after a moment, beginning to hear something in Trevor's voice. Her suspicions were heightened as he nonchalantly said, _"Well, I was thinking of going there this weekend."_

She felt her stomach twist into knots as she faced his possible set-up for a date. Despite all the issues she had formed in her mind with Logan, he was the first thing she thought of when Trevor grinned down at her. Quickly she said, _"Oh, cool. Tell me how it is."_

_ "Okay, I will. Or, hey, you could come with me."_

She had to give him credit, the pick-up was relatively smooth. She thought through her options and figured that the same tactics she employed on Logan would be best. _"I can't this Saturday."_ His face fell and she hastily added, _"If it's good, maybe another time?"_

_"Sure, okay. See you next week."_

She gave him a small nod. "Bye Trevor."

After he moved ahead she let out a loud exhale. That was a close one.

ROGAN-ROGAN-ROGAN

"You should have said yes," Paris told her, after hearing about Rory's little conversation with Trevor. She was sitting at her craft table and inspected her sequin work on a frame as she told her, "You're nineteen years old and you should be out there experiencing the world."

"I know. I just feel weird with the whole Logan thing."

Paris rolled her eyes. "Rory, you guys are casually dating. Everyone knows _he's_ not keeping it in his pants. So, why should you?"

Rory stiffened immediately and asked, "You've seen him with other girls?"

Paris stopped for a moment, her glue gun in mid-air. "Well, no, but this is Logan Huntzberger we're talking about. He's not short on options."

"That's true," Rory said, thinking of what she had seen. "You're right. I should have said yes."

"Get him to ask you again," Paris told her.

"And how do I do that?"

Paris lowered her head toward the frame to properly place the last few sequins and said, "Use your womanly wiles, Gilmore."

"I don't know, Paris-"

"You'll think of something. Now, open the window. These fumes are getting to me."

Rory got up from her bed and pushed open the window. With the wind gently brushing against her face she began to form her plan.

ROGAN-ROGAN-ROGAN

Her plan was solid. She had steps. She had lines. And then she had to run into Logan on the way to the class. He grinned when he saw her and headed over to her side. She noticed he didn't take her hand and his tone was almost overly pleasant. In reality, he might have been acting completely normal. The only thing different was that Rory had now decided that it was another girl he had been with. She had pushed away all of her excuses for him and accepted the fact that he was banking on the casual aspect of their relationship. The fact that he could be so cavelier with her while courting someone else made her furious. Sure, she was going to be doing the same thing in roughly an hour but it was entirely different. She at least had some reservations about the whole thing. She had seen them together. There were no reservations.

"Where you headed?" he asked.

"Lit class," she told him.

"What are you reading?"

"A Hemingway."

"Ah, very nice. So, you didn't answer my call last night."

She actually felt guilty about this. The missing had nothing to do with her and she immediately began to explain, "Paris took my phone. She wanted to compare my battery with hers. She was complaining about how my battery life is so much better than hers. She ended up dropping it in some water."

"How-"

"It's Paris," Rory told him with a small grin. "Yeah, so I had to go to store and get it fixed."

"You had an exciting day."

"Yes," she agreed. "I did. Well, this is my building."

"Alright, go to class. Oh, and this weekend I am taking you out. No excuses."

"I might have plans," she told him, the first bits of nerves beginning to creep up.

"Oh, okay. Well, whatever night you don't have plans I am claiming you."

"Okay, bye Logan."

"Bye, Ace."

She walked into the building and quickly made her way to the classroom. Trevor was at his usual seat beside her and he smiled pleasantly when she sat down. Her meeting with Logan had shaken her up but she was determined to go through with this. Class started and she sat through the longest fifty minutes of her life.

ROGAN-ROGAN-ROGAN

_"Wow, good session today, huh?" _Rory asked Trevor, a bit out of breath from rushing to catch up with him.

_"It was fine."_

_"I can't believe we get to sit around and talk about books and get graded for it. I mean, there's almost nothing I like more than talking about a good book or bad book or really thick magazine."_

He looked at her a bit oddly. _"Mmhmm."_

_"Hey Trevor,"_ she said slowly. _"You know what else I like do besides talk about a really god book?"_ She waited briefly for a response. _"Eat. Isn't that weird? And actually, for me, they're linked. It's true. It happens to me all the time. Like right now, for example, starving. And I will probably be hungry for quite some time. All weekend probably. Especially Saturday night."_

His eyes lit up. _"Saturday night?"_

This was the point of no return and Rory felt her stomach do an uncomfortable flip as she repeated, _"Saturday night."_

_"Are you saying you want to go to dinner Saturday night?"_

In reality, she really did not want to but she had gone so far that all she could do was say, "Yes, that is what I am saying."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at-"

"Durfee, suite 5," she told him. "Six o'clock?"

"Sounds great. I'll, um, I'll see you then."

She nodded and he gave her the biggest smile before turning the corner toward his next class. Rory watched him walk away, wishing she had shared his enthusiasm.

ROGAN-ROGAN-ROGAN

"Mom, I need quick advice," Rory said over the phone, checking her watch and seeing that she had ten minutes before Trevor would pick her up.

"Don't get the tattoo," Lorelai said.

"Mom!"

"Sorry, sweetie, I'm listening. What's wrong?"

"So, Logan and I are casual. I am pretty sure that I saw him with another girl and-"

"What?"

"Another story for another day," Rory said quickly. "And now I am going on a date with Trevor."

"Who is.."

Rory tallied off, "Tall, brunette, always carries a water bottle."

"Okay, so he is hydrated. Let's get back to Logan with another girl."

"Am I doing the right thing going with Trevor?"

Lorelai sighed. "This, sweetie, is why you should never just be casual with someone."

"Well, that is what I have to work with right now and Trevor will be here in about eight minutes and he seems like someone who might show up early so-"

"Rory, breathe," Lorelai said. "One date with this guy will not kill you."

"I feel guilty."

"Don't. If Logan was out with another girl then you have every right to go out with this Trevor guy."

"Okay," Rory said, feeling her nerves lessen a bit. "Thanks Mom."

"What did she look like?" Lorelai asked after a moment.

"Who?"

"The girl Logan was out with."

Rory frowned. "Hanging up now. I'll talk to you later tonight."

"Alright, sweetie. Love you."'

"You too."

She hung up just as she heard a knock. Her assumptions were correct in that Trevor was an early bird. Already this date was not boding well.

ROGAN-ROGAN-ROGAN

Trevor was a very nice guy. He told stories and he listened intently when she would respond. He let her order first and didn't bat an eyelash when she ordered coffee with dessert.

He was also painfully, boring.

"So, yeah, that was how I decided to be an accounting major," he said, just finishing the longest and most pointless story she had ever heard.

"Wow, well, it sounds like you made the right decision."

He began to say something but her attention was entirely diverted by the back of a blonde head that she noticed in the back of the restaurant. He was sitting with a group of friends, people that she immediately identified as Colin and Finn. She felt as if her worst nightmare was coming true as Finn caught her eye and began waving ostentatiously at her from the table. Logan turned around and she just about wanted to hide beneath the table.

All the while, Trevor continued rattling on about God knows what, and she wanted to kick him as Logan rose from his seat and made his way over. This was all Trevor's fault. If he hadn't made the first move of asking her out she would not have pursued him and she wouldn't be sitting in a restaurant on a date with the guy she was casually seeing rapidly approaching. Her look must have been one of sheer terror when Logan finally reached the table. He looked down at her and said, "Ace, what are you doing here?" He looked at Trevor. "You on a date?"

Although her entire body was in a fit of panic she remembered that he had been the one to go outside of their casual relationship first and felt emboldened by this as she told him, "Yes, I am. This is Trevor."

"Logan Huntzberger," he said, extending a hand toward the boy. Trevor took it and gave him an agreeable smile. "So, you're taking my girl Ace here on a date? You're a lucky man."

Trevor nodded while Rory felt her irritation flare. Logan said a few more words and then made his way back to the table. Rory rose from the table, hurriedly telling Trevor that she would be back, and went after him.

"Come outside," Rory told him shortly, turning without seeing if he would follow. She knew he would and as the door closed behind her she turned and found herself face-to-face with him. "I can't believe you, Logan."

"What are you talking about?"

"The way you treated Trevor in there! Throwing around your name like that. It was completely unacceptable."

Logan frowned. "Look, Ace, I was nothing but nice in there. I was a lot nicer than I wanted to be."

"Oh please," she scoffed.

"How do you think I felt walking in on your little date? You should be happy I didn't say a lot more to that guy."

"You have no right to say anything," she argued.

"The hell I don't. I thought we had something, Ace."

"Oh, had something?" she hissed. "Our something meant so much to you that you ran around with some blonde harlot! If you can see other people then so can I!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you Friday night," she said, feeling her stomach turn just at the thought. "I saw you walking with some girl. You had your arm around her, Logan. I saw it all."

He was silent for a moment and then he breathed out, "I don't believe it."

"Well, believe it," she told him. "I saw you two and-"

"It wasn't a date, Ace."

"Oh, really?"

She didn't believe him, even as he told her, "No, Ace it wasn't. I swear to you, it was not a date."

"Then what was it?"

"Her name is Jen," he said. Already Rory hated her. She hated Jens. They were always up to no good, she decided. "Jen is Colin's little sister. I was showing her around campus."

She stared at him, waiting for the bluff to read in his eyes but she saw nothing but sincerity. "Colin's sister? And you were showing her around? Logan, you don't _show_ people around campus. You're.."

"I do when it's one of my best friend's sisters."

"Why didn't Colin just do it?"

Logan shrugged. "He was busy. Asked me if I would take over for a bit."

"And why did you have your arm around her?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I've known her for years, Ace. She's practically my sister. Look, I haven't dated anyone since we met. I haven't wanted to."

She shifted uncomfortably, feeling a bit foolish for going off on him. She knew he was telling the truth. There was no real way of her knowing this, of course, but she could tell that he wasn't lying. And she would be asking Colin if he had any sisters later.

"I didn't want us to be casual," he reminded her. "I want you." He paused for a moment and she felt her throat go dry as he said, "I thought you felt the same. Guess I was wrong."

She shook her head. "I only went out with Trevor because I thought you were seeing other girls."

"You what?"

"I was angry so I got Trevor to ask me out."

Logan smirked. "You _got_ him to ask you out?"

"It was actually pretty easy," she said with a soft grin. "I don't want to see anyone else either, Logan. To be honest, this casual thing has been really hard for me."

In an instant Logan had taken her by the waist and pulled her to him. His lips covered hers and he kissed her until she could feel chills all the way down to her toes. "Can we stop this charade, then? I don't want to be casual."

"Neither do I," she admitted.

"So, it's decided." He looked down at her with a grin. "This is no longer casual."

She grinned, dipping her head into a nod. "No longer casual."

He leaned down and caught her lips with his again. Her small hands found the back of his neck and he thought of how nice they felt there. After a moment he pulled away and said, "You'd better get in there, Ace."

"Trying to get rid of me already?"

"Never. But you have a date to end."

She blushed, having actually forgotten Trevor for the few moment their lips had touched. Logan grinned. "You do remember that he is in there, right Ace?"

"Of course," she said quickly. Too quickly. Logan laughed and threw his arm around her shoulders. "Am I really that good?"

"Oh hush." She pushed his arm from her shoulders and walked back into the restaurant. Trevor was clearly looking for her, and he gave her an awkward wave when he caught sight of her. She reached the table and sat opposite him. She saw the check was dealt with and there was a small Andes mint in front of her place.

"They brought one for each of us," he told her. She reached forward and took the mint. Unwrapped, she popped it in her mouth and as she sucked on the chocolate mint he said, "I had a good time. We should do this again."

She nearly choked on the mint.

"Are you okay, Rory?"

She swallowed with difficulty. "Yeah, I'm fine. Um, I think we are better off as friends. I like you, but-well-we should be platonic."

His face fell. "Oh, okay."

"This was nice, though. Thank you."

"Yeah, uh, no problem. So, you ready to go?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, let's go."

They rose from the table and as they left the restaurant she thought this would be the longest ten minute walk of her life. She knew it would be filled with either silence or painfully awkward conversation, all which would lend to the never-ending walk.

It did last as long as she anticipated but what not nearly as painful. It had gone along one of her assumed routes-neither of them spoke-but with her mind constantly returning to her time outside with Logan she found she did not particularly mind the silence. She was thinking of the dejected tone his voice had held when he thought she did not have the same feelings for him as they arrived at Durfee.

"Well, I'll see you in class," Trevor said.

"Yeah, see you then."

She entered her building, relieved that it was all over. Her phone buzzed in her purse and she pulled it out in the elevator. Grinning, she read, "I'll be at your dorm to take you out in fifteen minutes."

It was from Logan.

**A/N: So, last chapter reviews were down quite a bit. If you like this please leave feedback. That is the only way I can know if you are enjoying this or not. If you enjoyed this, let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: My gosh, this took a long time to write! I blame writer's block on the Gilmore Girls block. Anyhoo, here is the new chapter filled with Paris snarks, Lorelai one-liners, and a whole bunch of Rogan goodness. I hope you enjoy it!**

Best Date Ever

Logan Huntzberger was not a man who went for subtle. He drove a Ferrari. He wore Ralph Lauren Blue Label. He liked big. He liked showy. Therefore, Rory felt understandably nervous when she dressed for their first official date. They were now a _bonafide_ item. It was hand-holding, kissing between classes official. He wouldn't tell her what he had planned, instead telling her to just trust him that she would like it. Well, that was all fine and dandy but he failed to realize that she did not have the boy uniform of a button up and jeans which stood up to pretty much any occasion. There was a lot of gray area in women's clothing and she would have liked a slight heads-up in that arena.

"When in doubt dress up," Paris told her. "It is the most logical thing to do. You'd rather be too dressy than wear jeans to Chaz-Panisse or something."

"Oh my God, you think he's taking me to some famous restaurant?" Rory asked, turning sharply toward her roommate. "You realy think that?"

"The kid is loaded," Paris said. "Even more than us."

"Why couldn't he just give me a clue," Rory griped, going through her closet for the third time. "This is impossible."

"Call Lorelai," Paris tossed off. Rory stopped what she was doing and asked herself why she ahd not thought the same thing earlier. The woman was her mother, after all. And a date-apparel genius. Rory walked over to her nightstand and picked up her phone. Moments later she heard her mother's voice in her ear.

"Hello Little Edie," Lorelai chirped. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need a date outfit."

Rory could practically hear her mother smile on the other end. "Is that boy who _finally_ made an honest woman of you taking you out?"

"Yes, mom, he is. And I have no idea what to wear."

"Where is he taking you?"

"Won't say."

"Typical," Lorelai sniffed. "Okay, um, describe a few pieces that you like in your closet."

Rory walked over to her closet and ticked off a few of her staples, adding a nicer cardigan that Emily had bought her on one of her shopping sprees. Lorelai, in typical fashion, paired together the perfect outfit for whatever he date held. Rory put the outfit on her bed and said, "You are my hero."

"Aw, thanks babe. Are you excited?"

Her stomach did little flips just at the thought of Logan. Not even thoughts of a date or anything else was necessary for her to start blushing like a prepubescent girl. "I can hardly wait, Mom."

"That's good to hear, sweetie. Well, I will let you get ready. Remember to do that little hair twirl of mine. It is a classic. And call Mommy tomorrow and tell me how this boy swept you off your feet."

Rory smiled. "I will. Love you."

"You too, hon."

Rory hung up the phone and looked over at Paris who had been watching her with pointed interest. "Unbelievable."

"That woman is a genius," Paris said. "She should really market her skills."

GG-GG-GG-GG-GG

There were many reasons why Rory was fond of Logan. She liked the way he took command of a room, even if sometimes she felt it went a bit far. She liked the way he didn't comment on her eating abilities or how many cups of coffee she consumed before 10 AM. She liked his face, too, of course. It was pretty pleasant to look at and was connected to an equally pleasant body. For their date, he threw away the customary rule of showing up on time and arrived a comfortable five minutes late.

She added that to the list.

"Hey there," he said, his hands palming her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. Behind them Paris griped, "Get a room."

Logan grinned down at Rory. "Hello Paris. Always the beacon of sunshine."

"Sarcasm is a common defense mechanism," Paris said pointedly. "Are you feeling a need to be defensive, Huntzberger?"

"Of course not." He glanced down at Rory. "Can we leave now?"

"Already out the door. Bye Paris!" she called over her shoulder.

He led her out of the dorm and remarked, "Paris really is something, huh?"

"That she is."

"Is she always like that? I know she was a bit different on Spring Break but-"

"That was her on good behavior," Rory clarified with a grin. "She's a good friend, though. So no screwing me over, you hear?"

"Has she already extended a threat?"

Rory nodded. "Something to do with pinking shears and your nether region."

Logan's eyes widened and he felt a sudden need to cover his boys. "Remind me to never cross her."

"Noted. So, where are you taking me?"

Logan grinned. "You take no time cutting to the chase, huh?"

"Well, I've been worrying myself over this ever since we set it up. I had to plan an outfit. I had to find suitable shoes. This has been on my mind for quite some time, Huntzberger."

"You'll see," he said evasively, giving her side a little squeeze.

"Look at you, full of mysteries. This better be good now."

He smirked down at her. "Have you ever doubted me before?"

The question hung in the air for a moment as they both reflected on the prickly nature of this statement. Yes, she had doubted him. She had doubted that he really cared for her. She had doubted that she took them seriously. There had been a whole lot of doubt radiating from the small brunette's heart and to show that he understood, the larger blonde put his arm around her shoulders and murmured, "Stupid question."

"I don't anymore," she told him, her hand resting on his stomach.

"Well, I promise you that this will be a date you will not forget."

"I guess this means I don't have to worry about you slipping me a mickey or something," she jokes.

"Ace, I hardly think I would have to resort to that." His hand brushes her bottom and she swatted it away with a good natured grin.

"Hands to yourself."

"I could say the same, Ace. You haven't been able to keep your paws off of me since I came." He gestured with his chin to her hand resting on his chest and she gave him a little slap.

"Shush, Huntzberger."

"Shush, Gilmore."

She grinned and turned her head up for a kiss. He dropped his lips to hers and mumbled against them, "You're really something, Ace."

She grinned and pat his cheek. "Back at ya."

"So, on to the date!"

Her voice was contained but he could read her excitement easily as she repeated, "On to the date!"

GG-GG-GG-GG-GG

"Put this on," Logan told her, handing her a blindfold to cover her eyes. She took it and as she slipped it on murmured, "Kinky."

"Down Rory," he teased. "I just want this to remain a surprise for as long as possible. You might recognize streets and then guess where we are going."

"You are giving my sense of direction too much credit."

"I'm not taking any chances."

Twenty minutes later Rory felt the car stop and she waited for him to open the door. When he did he pulled her out and looped her arm through his as they walked toward, well, whatever they were walking toward. She heard a door open and then Logan said, "One step, Ace."

She stepped up, his hand on the small of her back and then his arm wound around her waist as he said, "Okay, blind fold coming off."

He slipped it off and she looked around, not understanding why she was in an empty restaurant. She looked at Logan and he explained, "The restaurant is ours tonight."

"What?"

He grinned as the maitre de approached and asked, "Would you like to go to your table, Mr. Huntzberger?"

"Yes, please."

Rory was silent as they were led to the only table that was set. The maitre de pulled out her chair for her and she awkwardly sat down, unsure of when he would push it back in.

"Your waiter will come shortly," he said, giving a small nod of his head before departing. Rory leaned toward Logan and asked, "What in the world did you do, Logan?"

"I rented the restaurant for the night."

"Logan, this must have cost a fortune!"

"Don't worry about that, Ace. I told you that this was going to be a date you would never forget."

She smiled sheepishly. "This is too much."

"No, Ace, it's not. Look, I wanted to show you that I am really serious about this, about us."

"So you rented out a restaurant?"

He leaned forward and took her hands in his. 'Yes, that is exactly what I did."

She chuckled. "You have an odd way about things, Logan. I didn't need all of this to show me that you are serious about us. I believe you, Logan."

He leaned forward further as she did the same, their lips meeting for one sweet kiss. Rory spied a waiter a little ways off and murmured, "I think our waiter is waiting for us."

Logan grinned, his lips a breath from hers. "He can wait a little longer."

GG-GG-GG-GG-GG

"Best date ever," Rory announced as they drove home. "And that tiramisu. My God, that tiramisu!"

"I'm taking it that you liked the tiramisu," Logan said with a grin.

"Yes, you have _taken it_ correctly. So, so, so good."

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time."

"You did too, right?"

He grinned at her. "Ace, you have no idea how much I enjoy watching you eat."

"That's weird."

He laughed. "You make the best faces. And you are clearly happy. I like seeing you happy, Ace."

She laid his hand over his on the seat. "Well, I am a very, very happy girl." She paused for a moment. "What type of faces do I make when I eat?"

He chuckled, remembering the array of changes her face went through while eating-particularly that tiramisu. "Let's just say that you are really enjoying yourself. Extremely so."

"Well, people should enjoy themselves when they eat," she declared.

"You're right, Ace. They should."

She leaned her head back against the seat and sighed contently. "Can we always have dates like this?"

"What, where I reserve an entire restaurant?" he asked with a grin.

"No, with tiramisu."

He laughed and said, "I think that can be arranged."

She looked over at him with a soft grin. "Logan, I think this is going to a be a very successful relationship."

**A/N: Please review. I will send you some tiramisu. And Logan. lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's been a while. So..let me give you a little refresher. In the last chapter Rory and Logan went on their first real day. It was cute. There was tiramisu involved. Now, follow them on the next part of their journey as a couple. Enjoy!**

Mini-Milestones

Logan and Rory had been dating for three months and they had gone through all those mini-milestones that made up a relationship. Of course, they had shared their first kiss before they actually began dating and once they were officially dating the first _time_ came relatively quickly. But then, it came time for the real important things. She sat with him through his first viewing of _The Way We Were**. **_He introduced her to her first Irish car bomb. Along with these oh-so-important milestones they had also met each other's parents. She went to his parent's house and successfully charmed them. As they left Logan told her, "My mom didn't leave to smoke once."

Apparently this was good.

She had introduced him to Lorelai on one of their visits. They went to a local Chinese restaurant that Lorelai had scoped out after her and Rory's first night on campus, and Lorelai grilled Logan over a meal of egg rolls and mushu pork. That night was as rousing of a success as the other parental-meeting but Lorelai liked him better than Dean. Then again, in her mother's opinion anything was better than Dean.

There was still one thing missing from their milestones, though. Logan had never been to Stars Hollow. He had heard about it a lot. Experienced it through pictures and stories yet he had never stepped foot on the actual town.

Well, this was about to change. This was the weekend where he would be introduced to the crazy town that shaped her into the girl she was. He would meet Ms. Patti. He would meet Kirk. But most of all, he would meet the crazy character of the town, itself.

First on the list, though, was a cup of coffee at Luke's. It was only proper that Logan's introduction to Stars Hollow should begin at the place where Rory spent most of her time and when they walked around he murmured, "So, this is the famous Luke's Diner?"

"Yes, impressed?"

"What's with all the hardware stuff?" he asked.

They sat down at a table near the back and she explained, "This was his dad's hardware store. He kept the inside the same to honor him, I guess."

"Someone having a father worth honoring. That's something I don't hear often."

Rory smiled. "You're going to love the coffee here. It is epic."

"Epic, huh?"

Reverently, she repeated, "Epic."

Luke came over to their table and gave Rory a warm smile. She got up and gave him a hug, squeezing him tight as she said, "Hiya, Luke."

"Rory, how are you?"

"Good."

"It's good to have you back." She nodded excitedly and she said, "I missed it here."

"And you missed your mother," the elder Gilmore said, turning Rory around to give her a hug. "Hey kid. Don't look so surprised to see me. I practically live here." She turned back to Luke. "Have you met Blondie, yet? He's a charmer."

"Who the hell is Blondie?"

"I believe she is talking about me," Logan said, rising from his seat and offering Luke a hand. "I'm Logan Huntzberger."

Luke eyed him a bit warily and replied, "Luke Danes, good to meet you."

"Aw, look at the boys playing nice," Lorelai noted with a grin. "Hey Luke, want to get me some coffee? To go, I've got places to be."

"What do you two want?"

"Coffee," Rory said. "For both of us."

"Alright, I'll be back with it."

Lorelai took one of the seats at the table and asked Logan, "So, how are you liking our strange-but-loveable town?"

"So far, I like it."

"Where have you taken him?" Lorelai asked. "Has he seen the troubador yet?"

"No."

"Ms. Patti?" Rory shook her head. "Oh man, Logan, you have so much to look forward to."

Luke returned with their coffees and set the to-go mug in front of Lorelai. She looked up at him and sweetly replied, 'Thank you, Mr. Danes."

"Stop doing that," he replied, looking at her oddly. "It's weird."

"What's weird, Mr. Danes?"

He gave her a look and then told the other two, "Enjoy your coffee."

He put the check down on the table and then walked away. Lorelai sighed contently and said, "Alright, I am off. You two have fun."

Lorelai gave her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek and then looked at Logan with a smile. "Sorry, Logan, you don't get a kiss."

"I'm heartbroken."

She laughed and then waved goodbye before leaving. Rory turned her attention to Logan, watching him intently as he brought the coffee cup to his mouth. He caught her watching and paused. "Are you waiting for something exciting to happen? Because as far as I can tell, I'm just drinking coffee."

"No, you are drinking Luke's coffee. And for the first time. We should have brought a camera."

He chuckled. "You got a camera on your phone, don't you?"

"You're right," she breathed out. "You're a genius."

"And, taking a sip before you break that out," he said, taking a sip as she cried out, "No! You just ruined my photo op!"

"This is good," Logan said, looking down at the cup. "Like, really good."  
"Didn't I tell you?" she said with a satisfied grin. "And each sip, it just gets better."

"Are you going to stare at me creepily with each sip? Because, it's kind of hot," he teased.

"Whatever you want, Huntzberger," she shot back.

"So, what is on the agenda for today? I want the full Stars Hollow experience."

"By the time you leave today, you will be a Stars Hollow expert. I will show you all the appropriate Rory-centric spots."

"Oh, please do."

"Perhaps we can even make a few more of them, ourselves."

He grinned. "I can only hope."

"Okay, come on, second sip." He grinned and followed her instruction. "See, even better, right?"

ROGAN-ROGAN-ROGAN

"This," Rory said, stopping reverently in front of a tree. "Is the willow tree that I fruitlessly tried to cheer up at the age of five."

Logan looked up at the tree, nodding his head with mock seriousness. "Very interesting. It's a shame you weren't successful."

"I know. It has haunted me ever since."

"Please, show me more of these riveting Rory-centric spots."

She laughed, "Trust me, they just get more riveting. By the end of this tour, you will be completely overwhelmed."

He grinned, taking her hand as they made their way through the town. Rory spotted the troubador over by the gazebo and she moved ahead, tugging at his hand for him to follow. There was a small crowd around him, no doubt people in for the Fall Fest, and the two of them joined the group. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned her head against his chest. Turning her head toward him she said, "This is the troubador."

He smiled. "Yeah, I figured that out on my own."

She turned back to the troubador, recognizing one of the standard songs that he sang. She hummed along quietly, giggling when Logan's fingers brushed the side of her waist. He dipped his mouth to her ear and said, "This guy is pretty good."

"He's the official town troubador, he'd better be."

"There is an official one?"

She nodded as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

ROGAN-ROGAN-ROGAN

Hand in hand, they continued their walk around the town. They passed Ms. Patti's dance studio and she was standing at her usual spot at the doorway, watching a group of middleschoolers dressed as leaves dance. As they passed Rory called out, "Hello, Ms. Patti!"

The rotund woman turned at the sound of her name and smiled wide. "Rory, sweetie, hello there! And who do you have with you?"

"I'm Logan," he said.

"Why hello, Logan. Or should I call you William Holden?"

"Um, Logan is fine."

She practically tittered, her hand floating to her chest as she cooed, "You handsome devil. Rory, you always do get the attractive ones. I hope you're introducing him to the finest that Stars Hollow offers."

"Of course," Rory said.

"Alright, you two have fun then." She grinned lasciviously. "You two beautiful people."

They walked on and Logan remarked, "Interesting woman."

"That Ms. Patti is."

"So, were you ever one of those dancing leaves?"

Rory snorted. "My mother wishes. I was a terrible dancer. Really, I was a hazard to the other girls in the class."

"I bet you weren't that bad."

"Oh, I was."

He smiled, slinging an arm over her shoulders. "So, where are we off to next?"

"I thought I'd show you my house."

"Ah, now _that_ is exciting."

After a little pause she said, "Just so you know, it's not like your house. Even though we're Gilmores my mom gave me a bit of a more normal upbringing."

"Ace, I don't care what your house looks like. It could be a paper box for all I care. I'm just excited to see where you grew up."

She leaned into him. "You're sweet. And it's not a paper box."

"Good to hear."

"But it is substantially smaller than your house."

"That's because my house is a mansion," he told her. "A cold, hard mansion that I honestly don't have one good memory about. I've heard you talk about your childhood and your house, Ace. You have real memories there. I'd take your house over mine any day."

She raised on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss. "We're almost there."

In a few moments they were at her house. She looked at him a bit anxiously as they walked to the front door, wanting to see his reaction. His face showed nothing but she ahd to assume he was surprised. Regardless of what he had said, he was used to grandeur. She opened the door and gestured for him to go in. She followed, watching him look around the foyer and then make his way into the living room. She stood at the couch then, feeling a bit self conscious. After a moment he turned and reached out for her. She went over to him and he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his mouth to hers briefly. "This place is perfect, Ace. Show me around."

She nodded, taking his hand and saying, "This is our living room. It is where we do our living."

"How surprising."

"Now, on to the kitchen." They walked in and she gestured to the oven. "That oven has been used a total of three times."

"You're not cooks, then?"

"Nope."

"That kitchen table is where we do our eating. Riveting stuff, huh?"

"Completely," he answered with a grin. They wandered back out into the living and she threw a hand casually toward the staircase and said, "Upstairs is my mom's room and her bathroom."

They walked back to the kitchen and she stopped at a doorway, opening it up and pulling him in. "This, now, is something very special."

"Oh, really?"

"This is my bedroom."

"Interesting."

She pointed at a piece of furniture and said, "That is my bed."

"How long until your mom will be back?"

"Long enough," she said, tugging him toward her bed. As he followed her onto the bed he said, "I like this tour."

ROGAN-ROGAN-ROGAN

Their time in her bedroom was cut short by Lorelai getting home earlier than expected. They dressed quickly, Rory laughing into her hand while Logan searched for his pants. "Where the hell are they?"

They were under her bed and he pulled them on just before Lorelai called out, "Rory? Are you here?"

Rory opened the door and walked over to her mother. Lorelai took in the sight of Rory and then Logan leaving her bedroom and smirked. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No."

Lorelai glanced at Logan and said, "Oh yeah, I definitely interrupted something."

"You're home early," Rory said, changing the subject.

"Sookie said she would take the rest of the afternoon for me. Didn't know I would encounter some afternoon delight."

"Not funny," Rory said as Logan chuckled behind her. She gave him a look and he said, "What? It's funny."

"I can go outside if you guys want to finish," Lorelai continued. "I could give you ten, fifteen minutes."

Rory shook her head, giving her mom an indulgent smile despite her irritation. "We actually should be heading back. Traffic will pick up soon."

"Look at you, using that Yale-trained brain of yours." Rory grinned. "Alright, give Mommy a kiss and then you can go."

Rory gave her mom a quick kiss and Logan waved slightly, following Rory out of the house. They got into the car and Rory waved to her mother standing on the house's porch as they pulled away.

"So, thoughts?" Rory asked Logan, glancing over at him.

He grinned. "Let's just say that a lot of things make more sense now."

**A/N: I gotta say, I really miss Gilmore Girls. Rogan was just epic. Although I have picked up a few more ships like Chuck/Blair on Gossip Girl, Damon/Elena on Vampire Diaries, and I can't forget Rachel/Jesse on Glee. What couples have filled the Rogan gap in your fanfic-lives?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ah, the first installment of the Rory-and-Logan-Dating-Chronicles. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D**

Detergent and CrossWords

Her phone rang and she reached for it on her dresser, tossing a used shirt behind her onto the bed. She accepted the call and then wedged it between her cheek and shoulder as she reached for her towels and carried them over to the laundry basket resting on her bed.

"Hello," she mumbled.

"Hey Ace, what are you up to?"

"Oh, you know, just solving world hunger."

"Wonderful, so I'll pick you up in twenty?"

She sat next to the basket and said, "I'd love to but I really am busy."

"You do know that I don't buy the whole world hunger thing."

She smiled. "No, I need to do laundry."

"Ace-"

"I'm a college student, Logan. Which means that I really should have done this laundry two days ago. I'm out of underwear."

"I'll buy you more."

"I need to get this done."

"Fine, well, how about you wait twenty minutes and I'll keep you company."

Rory switched the phone to her other ear. "You want to do my laundry with me?"

"I want to see you and if it includes laundry, well, so be it."

"You're such a good boyfriend."

"Who would have known, huh? I'm going to leave now so I'll be there soon."

"Alright, I guess I can wait," Rory told him, smiling at the thought of her and Logan doing laundry together. "Can't wait to flirt with you over detergent."

ROGAN-ROGAN-ROGAN

"Have you not done laundry in three months?" Logan asked, helping Rory sort her mass of clothes. "Seriously, this is a lot of laundry."

"I told you I put it off for a long time," Rory said, picking up a knit shirt and examining it. "Where does this go?"

"With your jeans?" he suggested. "It's dark."

"But it's not pants. Won't it make it pill or something?"

He put up his hands and said, "You're asking the wrong person, Ace. I have a woman come in once a month to do mine."

"You are so self-sufficient," she mocked lightly. "Well, I'll put it with my delicates."

"I don't think that's right."

She frowned. "Well, then where the hell does it go?"

"Just start a different pile of all knits," he suggested, beginning to pick out the other knits from the various piles.

"But, what about the different colors?"

"Just keep the whites separate."

Rory eyed him warily but nonetheless began to add more knits to the pile but told him, "If any of these change color I am making you buy me new ones."

"That's fair." He reached into the laundry basket. "Almost done!"

He reached in and pulled out a lacy pair of underwear. He held it in front of him with a smirk and asked, "Why have I never seen these, Ace?"

"Hey," she breathed out, snatching them from him.

"You should wear ones like that more often."

"Hush or you won't see my panties, period."

"You're cruel," he teased.

"And you are a perv."

"Who is helping you do your laundry," he pointed out. "Be nice now."

She chuckled, opening up one of the washing machines and tossing in the first load. She went to reach for the detergent but Logan pressed it into her hand. She gave him a quick smile and poured in the correct amount. She went on to fill the other machines and then sat herself at the lone table in the laundry room. When Logan didn't move she patted the seat next to her and he said, "We're not going to just sit here, are we?"

"We have to," she said. "Last time I left my clothes here someone took them and put them on the floor."

One glance at the stained floor brought Logan to the seat beside her and he admitted, "You have a point."

"Yes, I do."

"So, how long will this take?"

She glanced at the machine. "Roughly forty minutes."

"Now I know why I have someone do this for me."

"Marriage is going to be a rude awakening for you," Rory teased. "What's going to happen if your wife won't do your laundry?"

His eyes twinkled as he retorted, "Part of the prenup."

She laughed, "You drive a hard bargain, huh?"

"You know me too well, Ace. So, what do you propose we do for this 40 minutes?"

She spied a newspaper on the edge of the table and reached for it. She flipped through it quickly and found a crossword table, looking at him expectantly. He shrugged and said, "Why not? Let's hear the first clue."

ROGAN-ROGAN-ROGAN

The machine beeped but both ignored it as they leaned over the crossword puzzle. Rory's hair was now in a haphazard bun that she had hastily made around the eighth clue. Logan was resting his head on his hand, working hard on the clue.

"It's on the tip of my tongue," he said. "I know the word-I swear I do."

"To hide away," Rory read, screwing up her mouth in thought. "This should be easy. I mean, we are two Yale students! How do we not know this?"

"No idea," Logan huffed. "But we are going to figure this out."

"I need put my clothes in the dryer," Rory said reluctantly and he absentmindedly gestured for her to go and said, "You can think of words while you're carrying your clothes across the room."

She stood up and looked down at him, her hands planted on her waist. "Care to help, Huntzberger?"

He stood up and followed her over to the washers. Together they moved the clothes relatively quickly and returned to the table, huddled around the single crossword puzzle. They shot back possible words.

"Escape."

"No, too short. Disappear?"

"Still too short. What is this damn word?"

They were silent, both of them going through their mental dictionaries with Rory biting at her lip while Logan tapped his foot against the floor. Suddenly Logan's foot halted and he blurted, "Ensconce!"

Rory's eyes snapped down to the crossword puzzle and she smiled triumphantly as she trilled, "It fits!" She wrote it in and leaned over to give him a quick kiss. "Alright, next clue."

"The Way Robert Redford Was," Logan read. Without hesitation Rory said, "Hubbel Gardener."

"Huh?"

"_The Way We Were_, a classic."

Gardener did not fit but Hubbel did and Logan shook his head in silent appreciation as he read the next clue. This one he knew without much thought and he penned in the answer. Rory yelped a bit in excitement and cooed, "We are such a good team. Look at us dominating laundry _and_ crosswords."

He grinned. "We're one of a kind."

ROGAN-ROGAN-ROGAN

"All done," Rory said, folding the last of her clothes and placing it on top of the laundry basket. Logan was sitting at the table, still poring over the crossword puzzle.

"Aha!" he said, triumphantly scribbling something onto the puzzle. "Done with this, too!"

She went over to him and asked, "We got the last clue?"

"You bet."

She grinned, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "So, want to help me put away my laundry?"

He looked up at her and said, "Ace, really?"

"Maybe I can model that pair of underwear you liked so much."

His eyes lit up. "Lead the way, Ace. Lead the way."

**A/N: If you want to see something written-leave it in a comment! I'll do as many requests as I can :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is a short little scene from the Rory/Logan adventures. Hope you enjoy it!**

The Snuggie

Logan held up the mass of fleece, the evidence there in his hand like some soiled sheet. She covered her mouth with her hand and turned away as he stepped forward and asked, "What is this? Seriously, Ace."

She turned her eyes to him again and pursed her lips before she answered, "That, Logan, is a Snuggie."

He held it gingerly and let it unfurl to its full length. It was a candy apple red, dotted with white snowflakes. They looked just like they did in those garish infomercials. Distaste was evident on his face without him uttering one word and Rory laughed "Why?" he asked. "Why would you ever, _ever_ buy this?"

"My mom has a matching one."

He gaped at her. "Tell me this is a joke."

"Nope," Rory said, rounding out the word. "Just another example of Emily Gilmore being, well, Emily Gilmore."

He sat down on her bed. "Please explain."

_ "We bought something for you girls," Emily said, approaching Rory and Lorelai with a large shopping bag from Neiman Marcus. She handed it to Lorelai, who cooed like a small child, while Rory said, "Grandma, you didn't have to get us anything. It's not even a holiday."_

_ "Nonsense, I heard these were all the rage. And when I saw that at Neiman Marcus, well, I just knew I had to get them for my girls." Neither of her girls made any move to open the gift and she prodded, "Come on, now, open it."_

_ Lorelai reached in and took out one tissue wrapped bundle. She passed it over to Rory and fished out the other bundle. They look at each other briefly first, both of them passing a look of wary interest, and then they set to opening the packages._

_ Lorelai began to laugh first, not having the expert control of her daughter, when she found a Snuggie in her lap._

_ "What's so funny?" Emily snapped, pursing her lips as she noticed Rory biting back laughter. "Don't you like them?"_

_ "I love my Snuggie, Mom," Lorelai said between bouts of laughter._

_ "It's great, Grandma," Rory said, her voice nearly sincere._

_ Lorelai's voice is strangled with unresolved laughter as she seconded, "Yeah, real great. Um, when did Neiman Marcus start selling these?"_

_"I don't see what that has to do with anything," Emily clipped, sensing that she was the expense of some joke between the two. _

_"It just seems like a weird thing for that store to sell," Lorelai explained, glancing down at the Snuggie as her face screwed up again. "I mean..it's a Snuggie."_

_She laughed into her hand, while Emily shook her head and said, "I really don't see what is so funny." Another shake of her expertly coiffed head and she huffed, "The way you two behave. Honestly."_

"Emily gave you the Snuggie," Logan repeated. "That woman is just full of surprises."

"I kind of like it," Rory reasoned, taking it from him. "I can stay warm _and_ still have full use of my hands. It's kind of ingenious."

Logan shook his head. "It is times like this that I question your sanity."

"And you love it," she quipped, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss. "And it has given my mom and I endless entertainment. We wear them when we talk on the phone."

Logan stared at her. "You guys are so weird."

**A/N: I know this is super short but it really was just a scene I thought of after seeing the latest Snuggie infomercial. Those things are just so weird, haha. To be honest, these short little things tend to come to me a lot so you may all be getting more of these in the future. That does mean more frequent updates, though :)**


End file.
